


Serendipity

by orphan_account



Series: Intro: Choi Saeran [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Late Night Conversations, Making Out, Saeran-centric, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: MC was Saeran's angel, his world. He himself was but a lucky coincidence that had stumbled upon her path by accident.And yet they were destined from the beginning of it all.





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> me, writing yet another self-included mysmes series, knowing full well that i haven't even finished my current series: this is so fun, i love being stress free and writing, it's like im not a living trainwreck!!
> 
> But uuhh yeah. Welcome to another BTSXmysmes mash up!! The song of today is Miss Serendipity, so go turn her on and enjoy this ride to its fullest :)

Saeran groaned, feeling the weight on his hips. He already knew where this was going, could feel her breath just inches away from his face.

"It is literally midnight", he told the weight on top of him in a dead tone. All he wanted was to sleep and this woman..this fucking woman.

"And what about it?" came the answer, completely unbothered.

"MC, please. Can you wait like, I don't know, until morning?" he whined, trying to get her to back off. It was hard to cover his own grin though, especially when he could hear from her voice that she was also wearing one of her infamous smirks.

"A lady has her needs, Saeran", MC told him, her hand traveling under his sleeping T-shirt. God, her touch was unreal. Saeran barely managed to hold a moan in, not ready to quit just yet.

"Well so do I and my needs include a good night's sleep", he managed to grit out through his teeth.

"Hmmmm? That's all they include?" MC's teasing voice asked him, her hand continuing on its way, her dull nails scraping his skin just a little.

Saeran let out a thin breath. "There a-aare a few other things", he moaned out, his voice breaking in the middle. Screw it, he had lost. He had lost, voluntarily. And it felt amazing.

The girl above him chuckled, a low sound, for her at least. "And what would those be?"

Her hand moved again, lowering. Lowering. Saeran bit his lip, trying to keep himself from whining out loud. “No-nothing that I should voice.”

MC’s hand stopped on it’s way at that. “Hmm? Well that’s just too bad”, she hummed, a teasing undertone in her voice as she drew her hand back. “But you’re awake now, so I guess at least one of my needs is fulfilled.”

Saeran groaned, opening his eyes and blinking at her. She hadn’t moved from her spot, still sitting on his lap, her hair cascading around him. He scowled at her, playfully showing at her to get off of him. He caught the twinkle in her gaze as she moved, flopping over next to him in her usual over dramatic fashion. He turned his head, catching her little smile. It had him grinning right back at her, admiring how it made her features lit up in joy.

The ex-hacker only realized she was staring when it had been such a long time that he knew he had gotten lost in her eyes himself. That never stopped him from teasing her though. “You’re staring, princess”, he noted, his gaze still locked on hers and a smirk tearing its way onto his face despite of how tired he was.

MC just blinked, not even bothering to deny it this time around. Instead she just let out a dreamy sigh,  "Sorry, you’re just so beautiful.”

Saeran felt himself blush. He could just never win with her, could he? But he did try and to his pride he noticed that he only stuttered over his words a little, "You-you're more beautiful, you know."

Thankfully, MC's smile went wider at that and she laughed, the sound ringing in Saeran's ears like a melody, like the best one in this world. It caused him to grin right back at her. "No. You're definitely way more beautiful", she told him, upon seeing his grin.

Saeran begged to differ. "No, you're more beautiful. 

"No, you are."

"No, it's you."

"Nope, it's you."

"You."

"You."

MC snorted, her eyes crinkling. Saeran just smiled, carefully cupping her cheek onto his palm. He watched as she slowly calmed down, her snorting dying down to a soft smile and shiny eyes. God she was so beautiful, everything about her was so beautiful.He wanted to kiss her so, so bad. He would've done just that, but she interrupted, her finger coming up to tap his lips as she tutted him. Saeran gave her his best look, but she only giggled at how cute he supposedly was.

"Hey, Saeran."

He blinked at her, his thumb stroking her cheek gently. "Yeah?"

“You know why I woke you up like this?” MC asked, sporting an already wicked looking grin on her face.

“I’ve got not glue.” Saeran shrugged his shoulders, giving her an apologetic smile.

“I shall enlighten you, then.”

He rolled his eyes at her, still not quite awake enough for her antics. He let out a ‘hmm’, as a ‘go ahead’.

MC’s grin didn’t falter, she only got a more excited look on her face. How typical. "I wanna show you something", she whispered, her voice as soft as her gaze.

Saeran raised his brow at her, curious. "What?"

"Something really cool and amazing", was all he got for an answer. Yeah. That didn’t sound ominous at all, not to his ears.

"...And what is it?"

"Well, it wouldn't be so cool and amazing if I told you now would it?" she purred, mischief clear and loud in her voice.

Saeran didn't say anything to that, only raising his brow once again.

"Come ooon!! You trust me, don't you?" MC pouted at him. Positively adorable.

She even pulled the eyes, her amber gaze locking with Saeran’s. As if he could ever doubt her when she looked at him like that. "I do trust you.” He told her as much.

"Then you'll come with me?"

Saeran cursed himself. He knew he couldn't back out now, he had talked himself into this. He was pretty sure MC knew that too. So he only sighed, giving up, "...Fine."

MC squaled like he had just made her the happiest woman in the world by agreeing. She jumped out from under the covers, still wearing her way too big T-shirt (which was probably way too big because it was Saeran's in the first place) jumping to the ground. She tiptoed to his side of the bed, bending over to press a slight kiss on his forehead.

"Thank you! You won't regret it, I promise", she vowed him. Following that she took her steps to their bedroom door, about to open it.

Saeran backtracked there, confused. "Wait..you mean now?"

MC only cocked her head. She blinked at him, seemingly surprised that he would even ask that question. "Yeah, now. When else?"

"I can't believe I have to say this again, but it is literally midnight", he muttered, his voice dry.

"But it's only cool and amazing if I show it to you now!" she whined at him, like a child.

Impossible. She was impossible. Saeran sighed, heaving his tired body up. He stared at her, standing on the bedroom door. She was giving him her best puppy eyes, looking like her whole life was depending on the fact that they went now and here. Of course she already knew he wasn’t going to refuse her.

So proving her point, Saeran made a vague gesture with his hand, mumbling something along the lines of ‘yes, babe’.

He could practically hear her smiling as she tiptoed out of the door, leaving it open behind her. He flopped back on the bed, throwing his hand to his eyes. He was in such deep shit with her.

 

Not that he necessarily minded.

 

-

 

They stepped out into the cool night air, Saeran shivering a little as they did. MC was just humming, looking like she enjoyed it, enjoyed the city’s night and all the noise that came with it.

The door to their apartment slammed shut, the sound echoing in the night. It was followed by a low, suffering groan of one white haired ex-hacker who was, in fact, not thrilled to be outside at this hour.

MC laughed, swatting at him with her hand. "Don't be a killjoy Saeran, it'll be fun! I swear", she promised him.

Saeran wanted to just call off the whole thing, but MC looked so excited, almost dancing under the shine of the city lights and tugging on his hand to get him to move a little faster.

"Well excuse me if I'm a little concerned with what exactly 'it' is, that is so fun in the first place", he muttered, not wanting to ruin it for her but also not so awake. It was still midnight. And he was still tired, even if she wasn't.

"I told you, it's not gonna be fun if you know what it is", she shot right back, apparently not ready to listen to his complaints. "And you'll love it, I'm telling you, you just gotta trust me a little bit."

There was something about this whole situation right now that made Saeran question that just a little bit. But he doubted she would listen to any of his protests, being who she was. So he just let out a grunt, letting MC drag him forward. She had gained a skip to her step and Saeran didn't know if he should be afraid of that change. Maybe not. Maybe she actually had something awesome to show him this time instead of just some midnight timed release of her favourite movie sequel or anything akin to that.

He got more confident in that thought the more they walked. It wasn't for a long time, but it was away from the centrum and the city's street lights and commercials. That in itself was already weird. It got weirder when he realized where they were going. The ocean.

Saeran was sure of it, he could smell the salt and feel the warm breeze. _And just why are we going here?_ he had to wonder.

His wordless question got an answer when MC suddenly stopped on her heels. Saeran himself nearly crashed onto her, just managing to avoid the disaster by inches.

**"** We're here!" MC exclaimed, spinning around to face Saeran. Her face was all lit up and she spread her hands wide, as if presenting something to him.

He looked around, confused, not seeing much of..well, anything. They were standing on the top of a little hill, that much he could tell. Just below was the ocean, the waves crashing onto the beach. He could barely see it all in the cold, silvery light of the street lamps. There wasn’t anything that special in sight.

“So...what was it that you wanted to show me?” he asked, failing to come up with something that could possibly be shown only here, only now as MC had convinced him.

She blinked at him, her hands lowering and the glee on her face turning to confusion, a little bit of disappointment even. She just stared at him. Then, slowly, she seemed to come to an understanding and snorted a little, remusing the grip she previously had on his hand.

"Look up, you idiot", she told him, amusement seeping into her voice.

Saeran blinked at her, but did as asked. And so, he was blown away. Above them, above the hill, was the clearest night sky he had ever seen. It was dark blue, so dark it seemed almost black and it was decorated by millions and millions of stars, shining their cold light down on the couple standing there, gaping at them.

Or at least one of them was gaping. Saeran's gaze traveled between the amazing sight above them and MC, who's smile matched the shine of the stars.

"How-wha-how did you-I mean, how is this-"

MC cut him off, knowing that there would be no end to his wonder had she let him go on, “I take it you like it?”

Saeran turned to her, allowing a small smile touch his lips. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain any of what he was feeling right now. It was all so messed up and tangled together inside his head, he couldn't even begin to put it to words. He would still try, despite that. He always did, for her.

"I love it, MC", was all that came out in the end. It wasn't even the bare minimum, but it was all he could say without stuttering like some sort of idiot.

Thankfully, MC knew how he was, knew that he wasn't exactly the master of expressing feelings. So, being the angel she was, she smiled at him. "I'm glad you do", she squeezed his hand in a gentle gesture, as she went to proclaim, "BUT worry not, my dearest Saeran, for this is not all."

Saeran was used to this, so he did nothing more than accepted his fate, whatever it would be. "It isn't?" he asked her, just because he knew her to be expecting that question.

MC looked like she was excited, a child like expression on her face as she pulled something out of the bag she had grabbed just before they had left. "I brought blankets!" was what she told him, as if that was supposed to clarify everything.

Just for the record, it didn’t. It only confused Saeran more.

The brunette standing before him only stared, expecting some kind of reaction. Then, after a moment of silence she went on to ask,“...You have no idea what we’re doing, do you?”

Saeran didn’t know if he was supposed to know, if this was something really important. Hopefully that wouldn’t upset her too much. “.....No.”

To just his luck MC only shook her head, looking at him with a rather amused look on her face. "Well don't worry, I shall inform you. We're stargazing", she told him, waving the yellow blanket she had just pulled from her bag in front of him.

He couldn't quite hold back his grin as he glanced at the sparkling sky above them again. "That sounds amazing, MC", he sighed out dreamily. Then he returned his gaze from the stars to her again (although stars to him were the same as she was, so at this point it didn't really matter where he looked), his grin now directed at her. "You really are my angel."

She granted him such a bright smile that it seemed like the stars themselves had climbed down from the sky to spell it on her face. She walked on the grass with that, a little further from their current spot. She spread the blanket in the grass and then turned to him, her eyes wide and waiting as she herself flopped down onto the blanket.

Stargazing sounded like such a weird concept to Saeran. He never had the chance to do something like that in his life, he had never really been allowed to even go outside. First it had been his mother, then Rika. But now, now there was MC, standing in the warm night her hand extended out to him, calling. Asking.

Almost like an angel. A salvation.

God, he wanted it. He wanted it all, he wanted to those two things that he loved the most in this world. MC and the sky above.

And yet..yet he didn't know. He didn't know how things like _this_ , how things like night time dates were supposed to work. He never really had the chance to learn. And therefore, he couldn't get them. Because he didn't know how.

As Saeran pondered about this, he got lost in his own thoughts. Inevitable that was, for someone like him. He had lived most of his life and childhood in daydreams rather than in reality, after all.

So spaced out as he was, he forgot his very attention deprived girlfriend was currently laying on the grass, waiting for him to finally give her.., well, the attention she was so deprived of. And when he did recall that minor detail, MC had already sported a wild grin on her face, her hand having grabbed his. Saeran was left with zero response time when she tugged, causing him to fall down onto the grass where she was already sitting.

The scene blurred in his eyes and he felt the fall on his back, groaning in exaggerated agony as his body went limp. "How could you be this cruel to your loving boyfriend?" he complained, his eyes opening to find MC sitting on top of him, perfectly content and a smile on her face. With that smile, she reached down, poking his cheek in an affectionate gesture.

"Oh, I'm just making sure my sensitive boyfriend isn't feeling uncomfortable", she sung, batting her eyelashes at him.

Saeran raised a brow. Why did he put up with her weird antics anyways? You'd think someone that was so calm in almost every fucked up situation she had been pulled through would be like that as a person too. Calm, reliable. But no. Oh no. The universe had had other plans for Saeran. It gave him this boisterous, loud dumbass instead who just happened to be way too observant for her own good. That's not to say he didn't love the universe for the said dumbass.

"And why would he, hmm? Being here late, out, with a beautiful girl on top of him, would there really be a place he would rather be in?" he asked her, a slow smirk pulling at his lips. Trying to play his thoughts off as nothing. It was better that way, he could bring it up later when they had time. MC always talked about time, after all.

She didn't seem to pick up on it though, only matching Saeran's own grin as she shot back, "Mmm, right. He should be honoured to be in such a position, shouldn't he?"

Saeran only answered with a hum, enjoying the moment. MC was truly beautiful, with her eyes shining, full of happiness. The stars shining above them created a halo against her hair as it fell down her shoulders. She looked like a dream, like an angel. He raised his hand, wanting to touch her. Wanting to make sure she was real, that she wasn't just another one of his daydreams.

But before he could even feel the warmth of her skin, she rolled away. Saeran was left to stare the starry sky above instead of her warm smile. He couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips.

They laid there in silence for quite a while and Saeran had almost drifted off. It was the cool ocean breeze and the warmth of her body against his side, the soft blanket against his back. They made him doze out and he would've fallen asleep if not for her soft voice, calling his name.

"Saeran?"

"Mmm.."

"Are you happy? Here with me, I mean."

Saeran blinked his eyes open, ever so slowly. He turned to his side, facing her. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts, lost in the starry sky. "What kind of question is that supposed to be?"

MC still didn't turn to him when she asked again, "Just..are you?"

He looked at her, laying there on her back, her limbs spread out and her shoes off, placed somewhere in the grass. He wondered just what brought this on. He wondered if he had done something to make her ask that. But her face was blank and he didn't see any clue of what could've made her say that. Maybe he was overthinking it. Maybe it was just the late night sentiment. "I'm happy if you are, princess. You know that", he finally managed to get out, going with the latter option.

She turned her gaze to him, sifting to her side on their small blanket. She observed his face, her eyes searching. Saeran smiled at her, the gentlest he could manage. It only made her glare worse. "..I asked if you're happy", she repeated.

He frowned, but thought about it. He knew he wouldn't get around this one. He searched her face, bare under the starlight. Bare and still so very beautiful. Carefully, he raised his hand, his thumb caressing her cheek in a gentle gesture. He thought about the light flush on her cheeks, the ringing of her laughter, the brightness of her smile. He thought about how happy and content all of those things made him.

With those things in his mind, Saeran smiled once again. "I am happy, MC. The happiest I've ever been", he told her, his voice low and so quiet that only she could hear. Not that it mattered, since there wasn't anyone around to witness those words anyways.

But it still felt a little surreal, to say he was happy. For such a long time, he had been devoid of every ounce of happiness in his life. It was only when she came to him, came to him just by hearing his voice, trusting him, that he had hoped, prayed that maybe it wasn't too late. That maybe he wasn't that useless.

He was pulled from his thoughts by MC's touch. She was laying her hand on his, her fingers travelling the lines of his fist. She smiled at him, small one, but she did. "Then I'm glad", she whispered, her voice just as quiet as his.

And Saeran smiled at her even wider, pulling her forward to land a light kiss on her lips. "I'm glad if you are", he murmured against her lips. He felt them curl up into a full-on grin, could hear the quiet giggle coming from her.

Yes. Yes, he was happy. How could he not be? How could he be unhappy under these stars, she in his arms?

So Saeran was happy. Would be happy from here on till the end of his days, for he had met her and she meant everything to him. And hard as it was to believe, he knew that he also meant everything to her. That she cared for him just as much as he did for her. And so, he kissed her again, this time seeking for more than just a brush of their lips together. He bit her lip, gently tugging and letting her know. He felt her grin still against his lips as her mouth opened, letting him in.

He felt her sigh as he kissed her deep, his tongue dancing with hers. Finally, she gave up and Saeran couldn't help the little hum that escaped him. It was then that MC drew back from him, her eyes opening. Her gaze was gentle, warm. One of her hands came up to touch his cheek gently, much like he had done to her mere moments ago.

She seemed to be thinking about something, her mouth opening and then closing again, as if she wasn't sure if she wanted to voice whatever it was that she was wondering about. Finally, she met his eyes. "Do you ever think that..we're destined to be us, Saeran?" she asked him.

He blinked at her. Of course he did. Of course they were. There was no other way for them. Saeran knew that to be true, for himself. For her, too. "I do, all the time", he said, voicing his thoughts.

"I do too", she agreed, her voice soft. Then, a smile took over her features. "You know, if there exists such a thing as a soulmate, you're mine."

Saeran felt a warm glow spreading from his chest to shoulders to toes. He could've died happy, right then and there.

_You're mine,_ she had said. Such simple words and yet, to him, they held so much power, like a switch in his brain.

He was hers, yes. He was hers.

"I'm yours", he told her, breathing the words into existence under the starry sky, under the watchful eye of the universe itself.

 

Yes, he was Choi Saeran. And he was hers.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a series yes, though an impulsive one! i guess we could techincally call this the love yourself series, am i right my fellow armys out here?? uptop you beautiful people!!
> 
> but yeah, i do always appreciate the feedback, i love hearing what you guys think, its always interesting to read so don't be shy <3


End file.
